Invader Zim Manifest of Doom 6 The Endgame
by Spacemarine 1998
Summary: Earth is going under siege as Evil forces have taken control of the Irken Empire's power, strength, and soldiers. But can Zim save Earth in time and defeat the Evil mastermind behind the whole plot?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Me, Myself, and I

Falling

Zim was falling into eternal darkness

At least he thought he was.

But then... he hit cold, hard, unforgiving ground. As he sat up he could see the rows and lines of Irken Cloning tanks like the ones in the factory he destroyed. "Zim..." Zim shot around looking at the containers. "Ziiiiimmmmm..." Zim shot around looking for anyone, but then as he turned he saw a whole group of shadow like figures standing there, their glowing white eyes were watching in curiosity. Zim gulped down a bit feeling a little intimidated, "Um...hello?" They remained silent, just watching him intently. As Zim slowly backed up he bumped into another person, he quickly turned around to see it was Red. "Red!" Red grinned, the scar on his face shown well. As Zim moved back a bit he turned to see what was another Irken, wearing a completely black Irken stealth suit with Irken gas mask filtering out the atmosphere. "Well hello my child! Welcome to your womb...It has been a long time since your birth." Zim quickly stood up and raised his fists, "I'm not your damn child Red, and you are not my father!" Red chuckled obviously amused by the display, "My my, you are really tough aren't you Zim? To bad you didn't side with us...we could have used you Zim." Zim gritted his teeth, "I will never work with you, I will kill you when I have the chance!" Red chuckled once more as the other Irken in the armor slipped away, "Zim you are not seeing the big picture! You were meant for this, our struggle right now is meaningless and redundant. My goal is to make an Empire literally built on other civilizations. We will sustain the new generation of the Irken Empire and bring peace to everything we know. Zim in this Empire...you will not be a defect." Zim looked back at Red, "Red...it is you who is the defect, once people figure out you killed Purple, the Empire you so want to mold perfectly will crumble beneath you and let you go. It is you who is lost." Red was silent as he closed his eyes and sighed, "Zim...I wish you saw it my way."

*SLICE!*

Zim fell to his knees as a blade of an Irken sword pierced his chest. Some blood dripped from his mouth as the sword just as fast as it went through him, it was removed out of him. Zim turned his head slowly to see the armored Irken holding the sword. Then he slowly slide the sword around Zim's neck, "I just wish you saw it like us."

***SLICE!***

Zim sat up in his bed covered in sweat panting hard, he groaned a bit as he rubbed his neck still feeling the blade cut it. He shivered as he stepped on the cold metal floor with bare feet and rubbed his arms. He checked the clock: 5:36 AM. He sighed, "Might as well make this my day's start," he said to himself as he got up.

Going to the lobby of the SEN apartments he poured some milk into a cereal bowl and added some cereal. "Couldn't sleep?" Zim turned startled to see Dib sitting on the couch in a red robe watching TV. Zim sighed a bit then nodded. Did scooted over on the couch and waved him over. As Zim sat down he looked at the Tv, "War of the Worlds?" Dib nodded as he took a drink of his Dr. Pepper, "I saw all the versions of this movie, but when I was young in like 2005 I saw the first one I've ever seen and it was so..realistic...and it scared me," Zim looked over to Dib who drank some Dr. Pepper, "I never wanted that to happen...I vowed to protect Earth and all the people on it...I just knew from that moment on I would be meant for this." As Zim chewed some cereal and swallowed it, "Then you must be in a Nightmare right, because it has already happened." Dib looked to Zim and grinned, "No my nightmare was when you came to earth, dated my sister, and got her pregnant." Zim was about to speak but then he went back into thought. "You know that makes sense to me now that I think about it."

ONBOARD THE MASSIVE 70,356 MILES FROM EARTH

The Irken stood in the dark holding the handles of his swords in their sheaths, then a computerized voice called out

"ACTIVATINE LIVE BOT TRAINING, SENAIRO 2235"

As a red light flashed and a Alarm sounded the swords whipped out and where swung in the air with such skill not even an Irken elite had enough knowledge to learn. Soon the robots came out, at least 4 robots a every 3 seconds was produced and the Irken sliced and hacked his way through the robots tearing them to pieces. As one robot jumped over him, he held his sword up to slice it in half. When he tuned around there were two robots with giant subatomic blasters. He grunted as he threw one sword into the robot blinding it. Then as he was running the other robot fired at him but missed just as he ducked under the first robot and knocked on the front of it's metal hull. Then robot still blind immediately fired at the other one not knowing where the enemy was. Then once the other one was destroyed the Irken pulled the sword out and swung it underneath at it's legs crippling it. He then raised his sword up high and skewered the robot right through it's main processing core. Then two elevators came down each carrying about 4 Megadoomers, each automatically piloted by the best A.I. Units the Irken Empire had. As they looked around the Irken was no where to be found but there were the bodies of the dead bots but there was something else. The Megadoomers walked on their giant chicken legs while a trap was being set. As they looked they found nothing but a pair of swords stuck in the ground. Then they heard a clang as a head of a bot rolled their way, as they looked up from it they saw the Irken waving while he held a detonator. Before they could fire the explosions around the pillars causing the ceiling to collapse on them. As the gas mask hissed the Irken stood silently but he slowly pulled out his pistol. Then out of the ruble 3 Megadoomers got up and fired their plasma mini-guns at him. As he dodged each of their projectiles it was like time slowed down for him and he saw the plasma batteries load into the mini-gun's barrel. Then time sped up again as he hide behind a pillar, the plasma batteries were really tearing it apart. Then as he took a deep breath he leapt out and with super skill fired three batteries into the Megadoomers' barrels. They all exploded and broke down. As he turned around again, the last 5 Megadoomers rose from the ruble and fired at him, the Irken aimed his pistol and managed to destroy another 3 of them but he had ran out of bullets and there were still 2 left. He then took a deep breath as he sprinted in between the Megadoomers each of which fired grenades at him. He then ran to his swords and pulled them from the ground. As they continued to fire ht cut a hole in the bottom of one of them, once inside he grabbed the controls fighting the A.I. And destroyed the other Megadoomer. Then he took out a grenade and pulled the pin from it dropping it in the cockpit and jumping out of the Megadoomer before it exploded. As he stood up a computerized voice said

"TRAINING COMPLETE."

Then a door opened and immediately he bowed as Red entered. "Well done, I watched the whole thing my Spy. You are clearly my most trusted besides Byron." The Irken lifted his head and a distorted voice came out because of the gas mask, "What of X?" Red grinned, "X is a very good solider...however he is only in it for money, not for a position or ranking in the New Empire. He cares nothing for the new goal, so it makes me suspicious. Keep your eye on him." The Irken nodded, "Yes my Lord." Red then handed the Irken a disc, "This disc is detailing what should happen if our plans fail, if Zim still feels strongly about his decision he might never help us rebound. Also when you are on earth your goal is to be unknown to everybody else, you must also kill all Irken forces. Purple has actually strengthened the Armada and unfortunately if I removed those new attachments it could bring about the solders' suspicion. Do what you can at all costs." The Irken nodded, "Will there be and specific individuals to kill?" Red looked up and grinned, "Tak."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tak's Revelation

Red waited in the elevator as it descended to the training room floor, however he was disguised as the once living leader Purple. On the training room floor there were a group of Irkens fighting each other to prove power. "Attention!" Purple said and immediately all the Irkens stopped fighting. Each of the Irkens, Mar, Tenn, and Skoodge stopped fighting. "Elites...I have some grave news to deliver. I am however happy you did not become Invaders and stayed till you would have been deployed to action." Skoodge bowed, "Of course sir, we were always happier to serve the Empire rather then our dreams." Purple smiled, "Well I'm sorry to inform that your target is an old friend. It is Tak." Skoodge and Tenn gasped while Mar said nothing. "Yes I am sorry to inform you she is the biggest threat right between Zim and the Resisty. You must understand what must be done?" Skoodge nodded as he bowed, "For the Conrtol Brain, for the Empire." Purple nodded, "Good now return to trainning."

At the SEN base Tak was in her room as she lied on her knees with her head down. As she looked up with tears on her face as she looked at a picture of Black, "I'm sorry." then a knock was on the door, "Uh Tak...you are needed in the breiffing room." Tak looked at the door and replied choking back tears, "Alright...in a minute."

On the outside of the room Mimi and GIR sat together bored. GIR looked to Mimi then looked away as he scooted closer. Then he let out a huge yawn and his arm fell over her. In retilation GIR lost that arm.

In the briefing room Zim and Gaz sat together as well as Dib and Darkbootie, Raymond sat on an area of seat alone and on one side were the Irken rebels and on the other were the SEN soilders. Soon Tak entered and sat next to Raymond. Finally as everyone got settled Darkbootie stood up and walked to the center of the room. "Welcome, scientists, survivors, and soldiers alike. Today we may be on the threshold of the enslavement of the entire Human race as well as the Irken race. Why? We have recieved some Irken documents from Locker 26, which has told us Red is actually plotting to wipe out the Irken Empire and rebuild it. The document stated how he had factories for making Zim clones and arming them to prepare. However the documents end there, Red didn't want to continue about his plan aparrently. So he went offline on the documents. The cube we have obtained has for right now no other purpose, though it appears to be an EMP device it leaves then running rather then to sabatoge the techonology. For this reason we have decided it is not a weapon...for us." Zita from the crowd raised a hand, "Wait a second, are you saying there is another enemy that the Armada is fighting?" Darkbootie nodded,

"Not entirely the Armada but Red and his clones are, what happened to GIR with the cube was his command interactive, eyesight, hearing, and speaking all went off line, leaving him in a complete stasis. So we think there might be another target in mind.."

"It's the Control Brain," Zim spoke up, everyone turned their attention to him, "It makes sense doesn't it? Red can't even hurt the Control Brain without Martyring the whole Irken race. This device will render the Control Brain unresponsive but will continue to run the signal that makes the PAKs work. It all makes sense, that package Red recieved was merely a first step." A few people murrmured as they spoke silently to each other. "Enough! Zim has presented us with reasonable logic, we must believe this is one of Red's motives." Zim turned to Darkbootie, "It had to be, he couldn't transform the whole empire if the Control Brain still ruled over it." Darkbootie, "It is set in stone now, he will immoblize the Control Brain. But for now his ship the Massive is far out from here, it will still take him a few days." Raymond stood up, "On to the second point, we have understood that the Patrol on Earth has set up a few towers here, some bigger than others but we have no idea what they are for, but judging by the alloy it was made out of it can send out signals. However we have no idea what these signals are, they are well capable of communicating with Irk and the Massive but these towers don't look like communication towers...they look...different." Dib stood up, "Then we should dismantle them as soon as possible! I can help with my powers." Darkbootie stood up, "Exactly! We have made contact with the National Guard by the border where the Reptoids have escaped, they had formed a border around there to prevent their escape, the Irken soilders however could careless of a few humans trying to prevent a deadly animal from going into their border. However from recent contact we have heard that they have some rocket launchers near their area, they are willing to make a distraction allowing us to sneak in and destroy the tower. We will do this tomorrow at 5:45 AM anbody who is participating ready your gear. This meeting...is Adjourned.

PLEASE REVIEW

Beam me up

ZOOM!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Attack on the tower

It was 6:45 AM as Zim, Tak, Gaz, Dib, and Raymond neared the tower Tak and Raymond went prone as they peered through their scopes, through them they could see snipers on the balcony level, around the bottom of the pink tower were some guards. "Well it is past 6:45, where is that distraction?" Tak asked, just as the sides of the tower burst into flames as the rockets his it, the tower was taking fire from the soldiers but it stood firmly without even breaking apart. But it did indeed grab their attention as they moved away from their posts and begun to fire at the National guard. "Well there was the distraction, come on lest move, Tak you got the charges?" Raymond asked. "Tak held them high and proud, "Here." Raymond nodded, "Good and now we move." Soon Raymond, Zim, Gaz, Tak, and Dib were moving slowly to the tower but a 5 miles away the spy watched through his scope as the group sneaking up to the base. "Red, they are attacking tower 6" over his radio. "That is not good. My spy, we are moving ahead of schedule, activate the sequence and send out the signal to the other towers, it appears we may have trouble." The Spy nodded, "Yes Red," Red spoke more, "Now if you see Tak I want her killed immediately you understand me?" the spy nodded, "Yes Red...I have a plan for her."

At the foot of the tower Raymond turned to the others. "Alright this will be a group operation, Dib you go with Tak, Zim you go with Gaz, I will infiltrate the tower through the hallways while you be creative." At the note Raymond turned around and snuck in with his knife in hand. Dib Tak, and Zim and Gaz looked at each other. "Ventilation System?" Zim offered. Tak shook her head, "To tight...how about the underground elevator shaft escape path? It might be a bit hard to take off but who knows...it's a possibility." Zim shook his head, "Me and Gaz will take the vents...you can take the escape path."

It was easy to pull off a vent from a side of the building with Gaz's power, in the vents Zim and Gaz both spoke, "So Gaz...I'm still wondering...what would life be like after this?" Gaz stopped and looked over her shoulder. Zim continued, "I mean what happens in the outcomes, when if we win against Red but the Irkens still attack us? What if we lose and we all become slaves! What if I decide to join Red and as we win or lose he kills me." Gaz interrupted him before he began to speak, "Stop thinking of those things...I know there is a heavy burden on you but you must over come the hardships and beat Red. I've seen you fight Zim, but from what I heard about Red he is a Psycho, he is willing to do more things then you ever will. Zim...you are your own worst enemy." Zim sighed and nodded, "You are right...but in the end if I do win I wonder if humanity will ever accept my as their savior. They may blame me for their sorrows." Gaz turned around again, "Death has been here before you, holocaust has been here before you...even genocide. We are like the Irkens but we cause destruction without knowing. We are like Irkens." Finally Gaz touched the last grate, "This must lead into the facility," as she inhaled green lightning shot from her hands and pushed the grate off.

In the escape hatch tunnel Tak and Dib walked through the tunnel. "So...wanna talk? You know...take off the pressure?" Dib looked back at Tak, "Sure...any topics?"

Tak shrugged, "Don't know..." then Dib looked back at her, "How about what you were doing in your room before the briefing?" Tak stopped and Dib turned around, "What were you doing in your room yesterday?" he asked quietly waiting for her response. "...Yesterday...was the Anniversary for the death of someone I loved..his name was Black. He was my lover on the team I did when Red was pretending to be Zim. He was with me during the bloodsports, he helped me and Ray survive an accident, he apparently was a worker on the other side of the planet. I met him during the Bloodsports. With his help we managed to all be into the Irken Empire's core. But after a raid almost a week after Red's arrival he was killed by an Irken Rebel. Afterward there was no reason to stay so I left to take the Invader test and then Green was killed by Red." Dib looked down thinking then back to Tak. "I'm sorry...do you ever miss him?" Tak turned to Dib and smiled, "I've put it behind me." They continued walking.

"You ever compare me to him?"

Tak stopped as well as Dib, Tak blushed as he looked back, "I truly haven't...Dib I never compared him to you...you are alive...he is gone." Dib looked to Tak and they quickly kissed together.

"This is Zim over. We have breached he facility and we are now entering the control center...Tak, Dib, how far are you into the base?"

They continued to kiss and slowly Dib's hand reached her breast.

"Hello?" Dib stopped and he separated from Tak and activated his COM, "We are about 3 miles out," Raymond then responded, "Well step it up, we are about to Execute the attack."

Inside he facility Zim quietly took out his combat knife and held it in a tactical position as then sneaked down the hallway. As they reached a corner then flattened themselves when they saw some Irken guards moving their way. "Quickly...in here," Zim whispered as he slide open a closet door and they both hurried in. As the guards passed of them one of them noticed

looked to see the door slightly ajar, as he walked closer he went to investigate. "Stay quiet," Gaz mouthed as he came closer. Then he shrugged and walked away, as Gaz sighed she accidentally elbowed a thermos and before she could catch it with her powers it clanged to the floor. The guard snapped back around and power walked to the closet. "Shit," Gaz thought then looked to the thermos, as the guard opened the door the thermos shot at him into the head knocking him out cold. "Geez Gaz...I was going to execute a quiet knock out but hell he won't even remember what hit him when he wakes up." Gaz grinned, "I've had practice before at the collage."

Tak and Dib crouched down as they reached the escape tunnels entrance, from their distance they could see the guards all sitting by the circle like door. "Are there guards here?" Tak nodded, "I say we jump out on three and kill them." Dib nodded and as he counted with his fingers thy jumped out and Dib used his powers to pick up one guy but stopped immediately. "Oh my god," he said as the Irken's head came off by accident. Tak saw this and lightly tapped another guard and his head came off already. "What happened?" Dib asked and Tak looked at the door panel. Tak saw something she knew well, "Its a hacking tool," Dib came over and saw the black coated stick coming out of the outlet, he was about to remove it when Tak grabbed his hand, "Don't touch it, right now it has hacked the door but is still transmitting an all clear signal. The guards don't know someone has infiltrated the base."

"They will soon," Tak and Dib turned to see Byron and X standing behind them, "once they will find your remains on the bottom of this tunnel." Dib then gripped his fist as lightning shot around it, Tak gripped her pistol, Byron , now with a section of flesh covering his teeth held his axe in both hands, and X held his pistols.

As Zim and Gaz walked they stopped as they saw two double doors. "That must be a door to the control station's module," Zim said and Gaz nodded. Zim pressed the button and the doors slide away but what they saw was shocking, it was a mess hall full of guards and other staff. As Zim raised his pistol Gaz opened her hands and lightning covered them.

In the control station many people were moving from computer to computer, at least there were 6 people. Then as a vent fell they jumped in fright and the spy jumped down and began to slice them up, no one survived. As he stuck his sword into his sheath he took out another hacker and stuck it into an outlet, immediately the computers went automatically from the password menu to the options menu, And as the spy clicked activate towers

"SEQUENCE ACTIVATED," the computer said as one tower transmitted to another and then a red ball appeared over the town and exploded in a red flash that covered the whole town.

As Dib and Gaz both had their lightning they both screamed and Dib fell unconscious and Gaz fell into Zim.

"Gaz! Are you OK?!" Zim yelled as the guards slowly got their guns.

Gaz gasped as she looked into Zim, "I lost my powers..."

BEAM ME UP

ZOOM!


	4. Chapter 4 Power Lost

Chapter 4 Power Lost

Dib's eyes opened and he found the world shooting lightning, it didn't take him long to realize he was dreaming. As he walked he saw two orbs of light transform into the two Meekrob that had been his mentors. "What's going on?!" Dib yelled at them because of the lightning and thunder claps, they said something but he couldn't hear, "What?!" Then a lightning shield generated around them muffling out the noise. "You must deliver a message to Zim," said one instantly, "he needs this message," said the other. Dib looked confused, "What is it?" they both spoke as one, "Choices are louder then violence," then they disappeared as the whole atmosphere turned red, "Wait!" Dib called out but it was too late.

As Dib fainted Tak shook him rapidly "Wake up Dib!" Then X grinned, "Aww looks like Tak's boyfriend is sleepy from the tower's Meekrobian counter frequency." As Byron ran at her with an axe X slipped inside, Tak grunted as she aimed her pistol firing deep at his shoulder. He roared swinging his axe knocking Tak across the room, As he raised it over his head Tak grabbed the handle and pulled it out of his hands. As he turned to get it Tak swung with the blunt end knocking him unconscious. As she dropped the axe she turned back to Dib and threw him over her shoulder, "Come on Dib...if you are gonna make me work through this you better not have a hangover when you wake the Hell up!"

As Gaz rubbed her head behind Zim as they took cover behind some crates from oncoming pistol fire. Zim then raised over the crates aiming his rifle mowing down a few workers but then ducked down behind the crates. "What do you mean you lost your powers?" Gaz stammered, "I don't know, I feel like my heart just skipped a beat. I can't...focus," then one man threw a grenade over the crate and Zim pushed Gaz out of the way, "MOVE!" the explosion knocked a few crates their way. "We need a miracle," Zim muttered. In the mess hall the workers finally rearmed themselves with more pistol ammo and began to flank closer. Then they heard a shot from behind and a worker fell, there stood X in the doorway. "Oh...hello...what are we having today? A little Irken Military grub works fine for me!"

Zim then heard the sound of pistols firing but not at him, he looked over the cover to see all the workers dead. "What happened?" Gaz asked. Zim turned back to her,, "I don't know...stay here," Zim reloaded his rifle then slowly got up and walked into the mess hall, blood of his enemies was everywhere, and the bodies were scattered evenly. As he took a step in, a metal tray was thrown into his face and Zim fell down. "Zim!" Gaz cried stepping to him as he was holding his head on the ground, then X entered, "You know I expected you to react more to a very obvious trap, Zim F for effort and results! That's not gonna look good on your progress report." As X crouched down to pick up Zim Gaz jumped into the air and round house kicked his face, such abilities was unlocked with her special watch made by 777. As he got up he aimed his pistol and tried to shoot her, but she dodged every shot as she sent a punch right into his hand as he blocked it.

"You have strength, and heart I'll give you that, but you will not be able to beat me," as she swung her other fist around he caught it, undoing the watch and stuffing it in his pocket. Gaz gasped as he pushed her down, "No power now, you are the reason Zim has defected, you will die now." He raised his pistol to her head before Zim dove at him tackling him to the ground. "Run Gaz!" Zim yelled before X pushed him off of him, Gaz ran back to the closet while Zim and X fought against the serving bar. Zim's throat was grabbed and then X held him down as he grabbed the knife. "I promised Red I wouldn't kill you...i didn't promise him I wouldn't hurt you," as he was about to strike the knife down into Zim's chest. Zim grabbed a metal pan right next to him on the ground and whacked X in the head causing him to collapse into a supply closet. As Zim got up he grabbed a knife from a table and held it in a combat style. Then X came out rubbing his head, but then saw Zim and copied his motions, unfortunately his knife was much bigger.

As X stood up, "Please Zim, you must understand why we are doing this," Zim growled back, "I know, to create a new empire! I heard this before, from the same nut job who thinks he is a god!" X swung his knife forward narrowly missing Zim, however he swung sharply back at him and struck him in his hip, Zim yelled in pain as he then took the knife, sticking it into X's chest and twisting it. X cried out in pain as well, the blood poured out of him like he was just a water balloon. X then kicked Zim on to the floor and growled as he gripped the handle the pulled it out, his blood splattered across the room. As Zim got up X tackled Zim through two sliding doors into a very small room, as Zim got X on the ground he began to punch his face while X managed to block most hits. What they didn't know was this was an elevator and it was headed right for engineering. As the door opened there were many Irkens startled as X kicked Zim off of him, as they ran away Zim crawled to a tool box hoping to find a nail gun, or perhaps a mini-drill.

"I will not kill you Zim," X began, his face was dead serious with little expression, "I will break every bone in your skeleton, I will cripple your legs, I will flood your lungs with your own blood, and I will violate your mind till sanity is missing, Zim managed to grab a hold on the tool box's handle but he couldn't lift it, he was too weak, "I will rip your heart out and let guilt devour you...starting with Gaz-," Zim then gripped tightly on the tool box and swung it around knocking X off of his feet on to the floor. Zim was just as surprised as X was, he touched the side of his face and looked at it to see his own blood, as he stumbled back up Zim roared the cry of a dangerous beast as he swung again right into X's kneecap, X yelled out in pain as his kneeled grabbing it, then Zim swung the tool box over his head right on to X's head knocking him to the floor. Zim was breathing like a wild animal but then stopped, he dropped the tool box and looked at X. He was still alive but unconscious, he had blood on his face and forehead as well as 4 teeth scattered on the ground. "What am I?" Zim asked himself as he looked at his own hands, "This...this is...this...this is Red..." he told himself looking to the tool box, he was far too weak to even lift it, so how was that possible.

"Zim? Are you there?" Zim pressed his COMS, "Yes?"

"Are you alright I'm here with Gaz who told me everything,"

Zim looked to X's body and said, "Yeah, he's not gonna be a problem anymore,"

"Where are you?"

Zim looked around, "Engineering, you?"

"I'm on the bridge, got a perimeter in place. I haven't heard from Tak or Dib yet."

Zim stood up and opened the tool box to see a wrench, a mini-drill, ripper, and a welders torch, unfortunately no nail gun, "I'll go check it out, Zim out,"

Tak staggered through the hallways with Dib over her shoulder, fortunately for her she had not encountered anyone since Byron, she pressed a button next to a door leading into what appeared to be a Lounge for workers. Tak grunted as she hefted Dib on the couch, as Tak opened the fridge to see if there was any supplies Dib might need she activated her COMS, "Hello, this is Tak calling in hello?" Nothing but radio static, "Damn," she looked back over to Dib, "Perhaps there are supplies in the-," then she was cut of as she saw in the doorway, an Armored Irken wearing a gas mask with two swords in their sheaths on his back. Tak didn't think twice as she aimed her pistols at him, he responded however doing nothing, he just stared at her.

"If you know what's good for you you will walk away and say you never saw us," after what seemed like forever he spoke in a Darth Vader distorted voice, "Well well well, its a coincidence to meet you here Tak, I say it's been a long time," Tak's face twisted in confusion, "Have...we met before?" He nodded, a bit of hissing came out of the mask which Tak could only guess was chuckling, "Yes...you remember me as well...perhaps I will tell you who I am very soon...that is if you can survive the huge target Red has painted on your head for me." Tak gritted her teeth as she held up another pistol, "Never asshole!" More hissing came from his mask as he took out a sword twirling it professionally in a single hand, "So be it."

He ran at her swinging the sword upward slicing the fridge behind her, actually penetrating the door past the metal covering. She rose up making a swift strike to his shoulder, grabbing the area he dodged two more punches and caught one punch in his hand. Very fast and careful he grabbed a single finger and bent it, Tak shrieked in pain as he kicked her onto the floor. As he was about to grab her again she twirled around, drew back her foot to her stomach, and launched it out into his chest knocking him back out the doorway.

Tak staggered to her feet, gritted her teeth, and bent her finger back into place. "This isn't right," she thought as he walked back in, "I know these moves," she thought as he gave punches and kicks at Tak who was able to block, catch, and deflect. As he sent another hist at her she caught it more but the strength pushed her head back into the glass cabinets leaving it cracked and bloodstained, then he backed off and chuckled. "Well, you've improved, but I've always been better...remember him Tak?" Tak's finger teased the trigger of her gun in it's holster, "Rember who?"

He chuckled again, "Black, your pathetic, weak lover." She gasped as he chuckled louder once more, "oh yeah I've always known, I've been watching you the whoooole time, I saw your last mission together," he put two fingers on the chin of his mask, "what did he ask you to do? Become an invader," he laughed full volume now, Tak was breaking down, tears in her eyes but she felt the angry side of her Irken genes affecting her, her hatred for Zim was now on the masked Irken. "I was right next to your team, the whole time you guys didn't suspect me, my job was to watch Zim...but I couldn't help but...indulge on your romance's fall." Her hand clenched tightly, her face was red in sorrow and anger, "Who are you?"

He walked a little closer, "Well if you really want to know?...I'm the one who technically killed Black. It hit her like a brick wall to the face, she felt like she was falling now, in a deep black pit of solitude. Tears were streaming down her face ,"Well you know...who cares," he replied as he looked towards Dib taking out a sword holding it to his neck, "You did happen to find a replacement boyfriend, too bad he isn't Irken, perhaps you would have stayed if he was-" She struck his mask knocking it off his face, he gasped turning around quickly to hide his face, as she ran to him, he stuck a syringe in her neck, falling back she tripped backwards to the floor, pulling the syringe out she read the label: HALLUCINAIGN.

She gasped as she tried to stand up but only fell to her feet again, using her arms she pulled her self up to the counter, and looked at the Irken. She was seeing things in his eyes, like tiny fires, his antenna were that like wriggling worms fresh out of dirt. But it wasn't just him, it was the whole room moving around, finally she grew tired and fell on her back, he out the mask back on and spoke, "Very soon Tak...very soon..."

IM BACK! Did you miss me? Anyway I wanted to say to many fans im sorry that I did not upload in a while, many problems, but i've never forgotten this Fanfic, in fact i've had plenty of brainstorming time to create some ideas!

Anyways be sure to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tak's Dream

Tak was slipping into her subconscious (for Irkens it's know as the Memory storage bank) She looked about her newest memories and thought about the new Irken enemy that she had encountered. "Who is this guy?" she asked herself, "how does he know me...Hell how did he know Black and me were dating?"

Black

She sighed as she began to think about him. She met him during the Bloodsports, he was a resident on planet Dirt on the other side of it, on the freezing quadrant, the Bloodsports was an official game for low-esteem Irkens who wanted a chance to murder each other and be something, truth is it was only for the Tallest's pleasure. Each team represented one planet, Raymond, Tak, and Black were all on the same team, but they always scattered them to make them more vulnerable in the start. It was after the first living thing that Tak killed that she found Black. She was starving, and bleeding severely and needed his assistance. He was more then happy to give it.

Together planet Dirt won the Bloodsports, and got to automatically be Invaders, but no instead of choosing to separate Black decided to stay with Tak who both of the, became a squad leader to train other Irkens. Don't get her wrong, Squad leader is really fun and exciting, but being an Invader tested your skills or science, acting, culture, as well as stealth, she guesses its more hardcore to sneak up to the heart of a civilization, and stick the dagger right into it.

But with Black...she felt serenity...peace in the violence she surrounded herself in, but all at that she woke up but knew instantly she wasn't really awake.

Tak sat up drenched in sweat from her nightmare, looking out the window at the giant Irken city she felt a little at ease. Then the knocking at her door caught her attention. "Hey Tak," she smiled happily opening the door for Black who had a big box on his hands. "Sorry I came home late," he shut the door, "I had a fight with some Irken rebel wannabes, wrote graffiti on the Tallest's building." Tak giggled, "Oh Black...the hero!" They both then laughed as he sat down on the bed with the box, he handed her a fork and got one for himself, opening the box inside there was a pink cake with 3 yellow candles, 1 red candle, and 7 blue candles. "I've coded the candles to match planet Dirt's Irken number:317.

Tak smiled as she was about to take a slice, "Um not yet Tak...not until we make a wish." She grinned wider, "WE make a wish?" he nodded grinning back, "Its our cake." She then thought a bit and nodded, "I can see that.

They both kneeled on each side.

"Ready?"

"Never better,"

They then both blew the candles out and met for a kiss above them, smoke wafted around their faces as the flames died out. Then Black separated, "So...what did you wish for?" Tak shook her finger, "I can't tell, it would ruin it." Black's shoulders slumped, "Please? I promise ill tell you mine, again its our cake." Tak grinned, "OK...deal," she leaned back, "I wished that one day...we would be free." Black's eyes widened with interest, "What do you mean?"

Tak sighed once more laying on her side, "Well...its just that we are you know badass Irken squad leaders...its just when I'm around you I don't completely feel the need to move forward, so finding a place to settle down and relax," she grinned leaning back up, "Your turn now, pay up!"

Black leaned back, "Your not gonna like it to much..well I wished that we were on separate planets in the Bloodsports," Tak's smile dropped, "W-What?" Black looked at her concerned, "Don't take it the way Tak...it's just I want to have a professional relationship now you know? But I do love you but at times I feel you might slow me down...its just that-" Tak was choking back tears, "P-Please d-don't leave me...I-I have skill just like you!" Black shook his head, "Look I know you trained yourself to the bone on Dirt, but I was actually learning from a real teacher, you made your moves up." Tak's face was flooded with tears, "Please! I beg you! Teach me! I'll learn whatever you throw at me. Just don't leave me!"

Blacked looked at the sobbing Tak, "Are you alright?" she looked up and nodded yeah...its just...its just I had a nightmare before you came in, you were shot dead by a Meekrob and you fell in such a way...please just don't."

Tak hugged Black closely and Black hugged back, "I promise I won't leave you...even if I die I'll find a way back to you...I promise." Tak moved back and smiled, some tears were still her her eye as she took out some drinks she had under her bed, some Irken wine. "Cheers," she said as they clanged their cups together, "To surviving the Bloodsports," Black finished.

Hey guys! This chapter was mostly to flex my brain's muscles on thinking, anyways I want to thank all you guys that were patient with me and I promise I will finish this Fanfic!

Please review!


End file.
